Between Us
by br0kenztar
Summary: One-shot. SaïxAxel/ÏsaLea. Un sueño hace que Axel recuerde algo de su vida pasada, pero él sabe que eso no hará que las cosas cambien entre ellos. Menciones de AkuRoku y XemSaïx. ¡Dejen R&R!


Alerta de Spoiler: mmm... no lo creo, no hay nada que les destruya la trama de la historia mas de lo que hace Wikipedia.

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, si no a Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix. Solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Between Us**

**One-Shot**

* * *

><p>"¡Oi, Ïsa!" un adolescente de cabellos azules levantó la mirada del libro al escuchar su nombre, observa hacia afuera desde la ventana del segundo piso y encuentra a un sonriente pelirrojo, quien se encontraba al frente de su casa.<p>

"¿Ahora qué quieres, Lea?" pregunta algo fastidiado.

"¡Vamos por un helado!" contesta aun sonriendo el pelirrojo.

"Seguramente no traes dinero y por eso vienes a molestarme," deduce el peliazul "Olvídalo Lea, ya me debes bastante."

"¡Es la última vez! ¡Prometo pagarte pronto!" rogó Lea colocando ambas manos juntas y arriba de su cabeza en manera de suplica "¡Por favor!"

Suspira pesadamente, "De acuerdo, pero que sea la última."

Lea espera pacientemente hasta que su amigo saliera de su casa y después se fueron juntos a comprar los helados. Ambos siempre pedían del mismo sabor e iban al mismo lugar para saborearlos mientras observaban en silencio la cuidad de _Radiant Garden_. Era una actividad de casi todos los días, pero ellos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, aunque el pelirrojo fuera a veces una molestia para Ïsa.

"Lea come más despacio," le regaña el ojidorado "O vas a terminar ensuciándote."

"Oh vamos Ïsa," dice despreocupadamente el otro sin mirar a su amigo "Preocúpate mas por comerte tu helado o se derretirá."

Aunque pareciera que el peliazul le había hecho caso al pelirrojo, el primero estaba pendiente que su alborotado amigo no terminara ensuciando sus ropas mientras seguía comiendo de su helado. Por suerte las ropas del ojiverde quedaron intactas, pero la boca de este había terminado de color azul.

"Será mejor que te limpies la boca antes de que se burlen de ti," Ïsa volvió a mandarle mientras comía lo último de su helado.

"¿Para qué? Así mis labios serán más tentadores," bromeó Lea "Cualquiera querría besar unos labios con sabor a helado de agua marina."

El peliazul miró a su amigo por unos segundos con el rostro serio, "Eres un idiota."

"¿Quisieras ser el primero, Ïsa?" pregunta con voz seductora el ojiverde y extiende sus labios hacia el otro.

"N-No digas tonterías," desvia la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Tranquilo Ïsa," rió Lea y le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda "Solo jugaba."

Nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio, ambos adolescentes mirando hacia el horizonte. Escuchando y observando el bullicio de la cuidad.

"¿Alguna vez… has besado a alguien?" preguntó de la nada el pelirrojo, confundiendo al ojidorado.

"¿Por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas?"

"Por nada en particular," contesta "Solo curiosidad."

Hubo otro pequeño silencio antes de que Ïsa contestara, "No… nunca he besado a alguien."

"Hm, yo tampoco," confesó Lea, aunque el peliazul ya sabía la respuesta "¿Cómo crees que se siente besar a alguien?"

"¡Quieres dejar de hacer esas preguntas!" exclamó su amigo algo molesto.

"¿Qué acaso no te da curiosidad?" pregunta Lea, volteando a ver al otro seriamente "Saber cómo se siente."

"¡Po-Por supuesto que no!" respondió nervioso "Es algo insignificante y sin importancia."

Creyó que con eso el tema se había cambiado y que el pelirrojo no lo tocaría otra vez, pero casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar nuevamente al ojiverde.

"Intentémoslo."

"¡Acaso estas demente!" le gritó y un sonrojo más grande aparece.

"Solo será un beso, Ïsa…" dijo Lea con tono suplicante "De prueba, no significara nada. Un pequeño experimento… quedará solo entre nosotros."

Ïsa se quedó callado y con intenciones de irse. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con Lea? ¿De cuándo acá le daba curiosidad besar a alguien? Aunque debía admitir que él se había preguntado lo mismo alguna vez. En la adolescencia se supone que se debe experimentar cosas nuevas, pero Ïsa estaba consciente que no todo se debía experimentar con su mejor amigo… mucho menos besar.

"¡Te pagaré el doble de lo que te debo!"

Aunque eso sonaba bastante tentador.

"Bien, bien… ¡Pero nadie debe saber de esto!" le aclaró al pelirrojo sin dejar de sonrojarse.

"Claro," le sonrió.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin saber que era lo que realmente tenían que hacer. Ïsa decidió, después de una larga batalla mental, ser el que acortaría la distancia. Se acercaba lentamente y cada vez que lo hacía, aparecía un sonrojo en las mejillas del ojiverde. Pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la boca cubierta de helado, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro. El calor de los alientos cesó cuando Lea cerró la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios contra los de su mejor amigo.

Se suponía que era un experimento, un _pequeño _experimento, o sea que el beso debió ser pequeño. Más ambos adolescentes no pudieron detenerse después de esa vez y 'experimentaban' frecuentemente. Se suponía que no debía significar nada, pero para ellos significó un cambió tremendo en su amistad.

oOOo

Axel despertó de golpe a mitad de la noche, extrañado de que había soñado con _esa _vez. Los _Nobody_ podían recordar algunas memorias de sus antiguas vidas como humanos, algunos simplemente no tenían recuerdo alguno. Podían ver esas memorias a través de los sueños o estas se mantenían vivas en su mente todo el día. El pelirrojo recordaba mucho de su vida pasada, aunque algunos pedazos eran borrosos pero esta era la primera vez que soñaba con una memoria.

"Y pensar que las cosas ya no son como antes."

Quiso volver a dormir, pero fue en vano su intento. Así que decidió salir a respirar algo de aire fresco. Se colocó la gabardina negra y salió de su habitación. No tenia u lugar en específico a donde ir, pero inexplicablemente sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar donde _él_ usualmente estaba y donde había una vista perfecta de un incompleto _Kingdom Hearts_.

"Raro verte por aquí, Axel," comentó al sentir que el pelirrojo entraba a la habitación.

"Uno tiene que visitar viejas amistades de vez en cuando, Saïx," contestó con algo de burla Axel, sabiendo que ambos no estaban en buenos términos en esos momentos "¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño bastante curioso y tú estaba en el."

Dejó de observar por el ventanal y volteó a mirar al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido, "Vaya y yo que creía que solo en tu mente solo existía tu 'buena amistad' con el número trece."

Sabía que el ojidorado no sonaba nada sorprendido y que había algo de enojo en su tono de voz. Axel pensó por un momento dejar al número siete solo y regresar a su habitación, las cosas eran tensas entre ellos desde que Saïx usó al pelirrojo para que Xemnas lo nombrara el segundo al mando y cuando el peliazul se sintió traicionado cuando Axel le prestaba más atención a Roxas. Ahora no podían verse sin discutir a gritos o solo lanzarse miradas de odio.

"Si no tienes nada que decirme, entonces me retiraré," dijo fríamente empezando a caminar hacia la salida, caminando a un lado del número ocho.

"Espera Saïx…" volteó rápidamente y sujetó al otro de la muñeca "¿Tú recuerdas algo… antes de lo que somos ahora?"

"Desgraciadamente, si," contestó secamente sin dejar de darle la espalda al otro.

"¿Recuerdas aquel 'experimento'?" la última palabra hizo que el ojidorado lo mirara de reojo.

"¿Apenas recuerdas eso?" preguntó burlonamente "Enserio que el número trece te tiene bastante ocupado—"

"¡No metas a Roxas en esto!" gruñó el pelirrojo y lanzó a Saïx fuertemente contra una pared cercana, colocándose frente a él "Yo no te reclamo nada de lo tuyo con Xemnas. Esto solo es entre nosotros."

"¿Cómo aquella vez?" bufó "Las cosas han cambiado Axel, ya no existe un 'entre nosotros,' nuestras importancias han cambiado. Ya no somos lo que fuimos algunas vez."

"¿Pero aun así deseas qué _Kingdom Hearts_ te dé un corazón? ¿O me equivoco… Ïsa?" el pelirrojo sonríe triunfante y puede sentir que el ojidorado se tensa, pero sin quitar su expresión seria.

"Todos en la Organización anhelamos eso, Axel," contestó quedamente y su mirada se dirigió a la enorme luna "A menos que el número trece te haya hecho cambiar de opinión."

Golpea fuertemente la pared, "Deja a Roxas fuera de esto, Saïx."

Mira de reojo al pelirrojo, "Puedo mencionarlo si se me da la gana, pero déjame recordarte una cosa…" lo mira fijamente, haciendo que la distancia se acortara entre ellos "No tenemos sentimientos. Somos seres vacíos con la meta de recuperar un corazón. Lo que crees sentir ahora por ese _Nobody_, es algo falso, llámalo _instinto_ ya que es algo que tu cuerpo puede recordar, más nunca sentir."

"Sé perfectamente todo eso, no es que no conociera nuestra naturaleza," Axel responde y una pequeña sonrisa vuelve a sus labios "Pero todo esto me dice que tienes celos. Oh disculpa, un _falso_ ataque de celos."

"¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?" preguntó sin expresión alguna, pero sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente cuando sintió unos labios húmedos posarse sobre su cuello.

"Aunque no podamos sentir…" murmuró el pelirrojo, sin contestar la pregunta del otro "Pero algo me dice que tu cuerpo recuerda algo de esto."

"Basta…"

"Si tanto extrañabas esto, ¿por qué no hiciste algo para recordármelo?" preguntaba mientras recorría con su boca todo el cuelo del peliazul, quien había empezado a respirar agitadamente y su cuerpo tenía una sensación de derretimiento "Aunque nos convertimos en lo que somos, jamás olvidé lo que fuimos. Tal vez el beso lo recordé hasta ahora, pero sé que es demasiado tarde."

Dejó el cuello para observar una vez más al ojidorado, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su respiración seguía agitada. Con una mano tomó delicadamente el rostro del número siete y acercó sus labios al del otro, ambos cerrando los ojos al sentir el tacto. No podían sentir, pero sus cuerpos inmediatamente recordaron tal y como fue la primera vez.

Saïx se separó bruscamente y empujó al otro para que pudiera alejarse, limpiándose la boca con la manga del uniforme, "Tú mismo lo has dicho, demasiado tarde. Las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros."

"Heh, eso ya lo sé," rió un poco "Tú seguirás siendo el favorito del jefe y yo un simple miembro más de la Organización."

"Pero esto tendrá que quedar _entre nosotros_," aquellas palabras sorprendieron al número ocho, quien después sonrió nuevamente.

"De acuerdo."

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hum… quedo corto. Según yo el sueño iba a salir corto pero me salió más largo y para lo demás yo calculaba más hojas… *suspiro* en fin esto quedo terminado~<strong>

**¡Mi primer fic de KH! Después de varios años de amar esta saga al fin sale algo decente que publicar. Siempre creí que mi primer fic de KH seria sobre AkuRoku o SoraKairi y salió algo totalmente opuesto. Recientemente amo esta pareja después de que vi una tierna imagen que me hizo soltar u largo "Awww~" *corazones* y me inspiro a escribir esto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews son mas que bienvenidos.**

**Mata ne~**


End file.
